Et si c'était toi ?
by Error 158
Summary: Histoire entre vous, lectrice, Midorima et Takao. Une petite romance toute simple. C'est ma première fiction!
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour à tous !

C'est ma première fiction, donc je ne sais pas si cela vous plaira ou pas. Donnez vos avis si vous en avez ! :)

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Jeudi 21 novembre, A proximité du lycée privé Seirin, 11h34.**_

Vous avez finie les cours à 10h30, un de vos professeurs est absent. Vous avez assistée à l'entraînement des joueurs, puis vous avez fuie, ne voulant pas tenir votre promesse de les aider à nettoyer. Hyuga vous cherche partout, sans succès:

- "Oi! _! Sors de ta cachette bakayaro!" Hyuga était énervé, d'où la veine palpitante sur sa tempe.

"Il faut que je fuis Hyuga-senpai." C'est ce que vous pensiez à l'instant même.

Vous essayez de courir le plus vite possible dans la rue et de faire l'impossible pour que votre senpai ne vous voit pas!

Vous avez regardé en arrière, confirmant qu'il ne vous ai pas suivi. Vous nettoyez la sueur imaginaire sur votre front et souriez comme une imbécile qu'il ne vous ai pas remarquée.

Pourquoi avez-vous promis que vous serez là, ce soir, pour les aidez à nettoyer les balles et la salle après l'entraînement? Vous saviez très bien que vous ne viendriez pas par paresse, et ils le savaient aussi.

Vous êtes dans la classe de Kagami, et une amie proche de Riko et de Kuroko. Vous êtes aussi très proche de l'équipe de basket-ball. Vous êtes allée partout avec eux, regardée tous les matchs depuis le banc de touche. Vous êtes sous la protection de Hyuga, qui a vu que vous étiez victime d'intimidation à Seirin.

Vous avez roulée des yeux, ne sachant pas pourquoi vous vous souvenez de ces moments néfastes. Ils vous intimidez parce que vous étiez une âme sauvage, nouvelle. Perdue dans votre paresse et dans la distraction. Ils ne connaissez rien sur vous, jugeant par un regard accusateur et moqueur; alors ils ont décidés de vous nommez étrangère à leurs yeux.

Une brouette attaché à un vélo est apparue au le coin de la rue. Interloquée, vous froncez les sourcils, et vous sortez de votre cachette. Un gars aux cheveux noirs était sur un vélo avec une légère couche de sueur sur son corps, tandis qu'un autre individu à la chevelure verte était sur une brouette, en train de faire un somme.

Vous avez couvert votre bouche lorsque vous avez vue cette scène plus que grotesque. Un gloussement vous échappa, et le jeune homme brun se tourna vers vous. Il vous approcha lentement:

- "Oi, pourquoi tu ries, je trouve pas ça drôle moi!" Cria-t-il , en nettoyant son front.

- "Rien, je me sens juste... Mal pour toi. Mais franchement, c'est vraiment amusant, on voit pas ça tous les jours vois-tu!" Vous avez regardée le garçon aux cheveux verts, maintenant éveillé.

- "Tu n'es pas supposée être à l'école?" Il a demandé, d'une voix sensuelle, avec une petite dose d'arrogance.

- "Je... Comment tu le sais? Mes cours sont déjà finis! Vous êtes de Seirin tout les deux? Je vous ai jamais vu là-bas!"

Les deux garçons prirent un air choqué, et vous regardaient avec leurs bouches ouvertes et les yeux remplis de surprise. Vous ne comprenez pas leur réaction:

- "Euh … Il y-"

- "Tu es de l'école de Kuroko?!"

- "Tu le connais?" Vous avez demandée avec intérêt.

Les gens rigolaient quand ils passaient devant cette scène plus qu'exubérante, voir même comique, entre une jeune fille en uniforme, Un garçon aux cheveux noirs sur un vélo, tirant une sorte de charrette contenant un adolescent aux cheveux et yeux verdâtres avec un pingouin en guise de décor.


	2. Chapter 2

Re-bonsoir ! Je poste le chapitre deux ! Bonne lecture

Merci à Grwn pour sa reviews, ça m'as fait super plaisir!

* * *

_**Jeudi 21 novembre, Lycée privé Seirin, Près de la cafétéria, 12h07.**_

Vous regardez Takao et Midorima perplexe, et bue une autre gorgée de votre boisson énergisante qui vous avez été offerte pas Takao. Lorsque Midorima échange, enfin essaye d'échanger des regards avec vous, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de rougir un peu, lui baisse la tête et remonte ses lunettes pour montrer le peu de crédibilité qu'il lui reste.

«Assez mignon» Pensez-vous.

- "Donc, tu es _-san, et tu appartiens à l'équipe de basket de Seirin. Je ne t'ai pas vu pourtant quand nous avons joués contre eux." dis Takao, en me regardant et en me souriant, tandis que Midorima émis un rictus agacé.

«Jaloux?» Amusée, vous faîtes un sourire désapprobateur vers le jeune homme. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Takao, qui vous regarda malicieusement.

- «J'étais malade, je ne pouvait pas y aller. Mais j'ai entendu que c'était un match incroyable, j'aurais vraiment souhaitée le voir !"

Vous complimentez leurs compétences, Midorima en tant que shooter et Takao en tant que point guard, ce qui le rendit joyeux... Vraiment trop joyeux... Ce qui agaça encore plus Midorima.

«Ce gars est vraiment un Tsundere!» Vous retenez un gloussement et préférez rire intérieurement du comportement du joueur aux cheveux verts.

Midorima vous regarde fixement et une couleur rose apparaît sur ces joues. Finalement, il préfère regarder le sol. Takao sourit.

- "Oi, Shin-chan! Tu ne m'as pas dis que ton objet chanceux était une petite femme ?!

- «Peut être...»

Midorima regarda son ami, fou de rage. Maudit Takao, je vais te faire la peau... Il tilta sur ces mots.

- «Mais... Mais ça va pas ?!» Il vous regarde et remonte ses lunettes, tentant de garder son self-control. «C'est... C'était une petite statue, je... Pas une vraie femme!" Il répondit entre ses dents. Il essaie de ne pas être trop nerveux avec Takao.

- "On ne sais jamais, peut-être que aujourd'hui c'est ton jour de chance avec les jolies petites demoiselles, Shin-chan!" Takao se mit à rire comme un fou. Calmé, il sirote son café, ce qui en fait une excuse pour calmez cette situation plus que gênante.

Vous rougissez, et évidemment, lui aussi ne pût s'empêcher de rougir en vous trouvant mignonne à souhait.

«Attends, c'était quoi cette pensée là?!» Il pensait qu'il devenait fou. Pauvre Midorima.

- «Cet idiot ...» murmura Midorima troublé. «Je suis désolé, il a tendance à être comme ça tout le temps.»

Vous avez sourie. Enfin, vous avez sourie pour essayez de détendre l'atmosphère entres vous deux, mais cela n'a pas marché.

- «Haha! Mais... Peut-être que tu lui plaît à Shin-chan!"

- «P-Pardon ?"

Choquée par la spontanéité du noiraud, vous avez ouvert et fermée la bouche, sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre. A la fin, vous vous êtes sentie bloquée, même pour lui répondre et pour vous calmez, vous posez votre menton sur vos mains et réfléchisser. Vous ne pouviez pas vous empêcher de l'admirez. Il était si mignon!

Ses lunettes ne cachent pas ses yeux verts, et vous pouvez admirez à son expression que Takao n'avait pas tord quand plus tôt il l'avait appelé «tsundere».

Il se leva, frusté. Il était plus grand que vous, même beaucoup plus grand. Vous avez ressentie une énorme attraction émanant de lui, sentant votre coeur bondir dans votre poitrine.

Vous rougissez, comprenant le sens de ce résultat venant de votre corps. L'attirance d'un être à un autre. Vous, vous n'avez connue que souffrance depuis des années, c'est tout ce que vous ressentiez jusqu'à présent. Et se sentiment était toujours intimidant à vos yeux.

- «Pourquoi tu es toute triste tout d'un coup,_-chan?"

Vous ne relever pas le nouveau nom que vous donne Takao, cela vous importe. Vous haussâtes les épaules, ne voulant pas répondre.

"Réponds-moi! Dit-il prêt à vous écouter. «C'est aussi dur que ça pour que tu n'ouvres pas la bouche?»

Vous claquez votre langue sur votre palais, prête à répondre. Mais votre gorge resta coincée.

Vous fûtes déstabilisée quand vous l'avait vue entrer dans la cafétéria. Sahiko Mamoru était un garçon de votre classe, mais vous ne pouviez pas l'approcher à cause des nombreuses groupies regroupées en permanence autour de lui. Vous le trouviez magnifique, et vous aviez toujours ressentie le besoin d'essayer de l'impressionner, parce que vous pensiez qu'il vous remarquerez un jour.

Bien que un jour vous avez pris votre courage à deux mains, et vous lui avez dit que vous ressentiez à son égard. Résultat? Il vous a ri au nez,en justifiant par un «J'aime pas les moches, et les filles pas féminines», et il vous avez dit de dégager. Vous étiez féminine! Il ne le voyait pas c'est tout! Et puis vous étiez quand même belle, comparée aux lycéennes maquillées comme des pots de peinture !

Vous avez sentie vos yeux devenir larmoyants. Et sentant les perles salées commencer à dévaler sur vos joues, vous avez préférée descendre la tête et contempler le sol. Au moins, Midorima ne pouvait pas les voir.

«Je dois partir... Vite... Vite... Sinon ils vont me voir... Comme ça... Je ne veux pas... Non...» Vous êtes troublée et ne savez pas quoi faire. Vous avez décidée de partir, pour votre bien, sinon, ce serai pire que de simples larmes d'après vous.

Vous interrompez ce moment de silence assez lourd, malgré que vous l'aimiez, ce silence où personne ne parlait et était épris dans ses pensées.

"Excusez-moi, je dois y aller, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun." Vous l'avez dit en vous levant, et vous commenciez à partir.

Mais quelqu'un vous avez vu avec les yeux gonflés et rouges. C'était trop tard. Quelqu'un vous a poussé le dos en manquant de douceur. Vous avez presque trébuchée, vous vous retournez vivement. Vous n'auriez jamais pensée que cela recommencerait.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir !

Voici le troisième chapitre, et la fin de cette histoire. Je commence un Oneshoot avec Murasakibara demain!

Merci à Jaggy-chan pour ta reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Jeudi 21 novembre, Lycée privé Seirin, Près de la cafétéria, 12h17.**_

«Que faire?»

Mille et une questions tournoyaient dans votre tête. Vous commenciez à stressez. Midorima et Takao étaient derrière le petit muret séparant la cour de la cafétéria. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas voir, ce qui vous arrangeait... Enfin c'est ce que vous pensiez...

«Oh, fille stupide!» Vous vous retournez à cette appellation. Quand vous avez vue le visage de Sahiko, vous avez écarquillée les yeux. «Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi?»

Vous restez silencieuse, le regard baissé, vous tremblez sans vous en rendre compte. Vous vous empêchez de pleurer.

- «Alors, tu chiales, parce que j'ai refusé de sortir avec toi?» Il rigole. «Non mais franchement, qui voudrait de toi enfin?»

Vous fûtes blessée dans votre estime de vous-même, et vous perdez confiance en face de l'assemblée tout autour de vous. C'est oppressant.

Vous cherchiez vos deux nouveaux compagnons du midi en vous tournant vers le petit muret... Rien.

Vous êtes dans le désarroi total.

Le garçon en face de vous continua son monologue.

- «Tu te rebelles pas? Ah non, c'est vrai, tu n'es pas comme ça. C'est sûr que sans parents, tu ne dois pas être éduquée pauvre fille. Ils sont où tes amis? Tu en as au moins? Tu n'aurais même pas dût naître, ça aurait fais plaisir à tout le monde, je suis sûr que tes parents ne te voulaient même pas à ta naissance!»

Toute l'assemblée rigola en vous montrant du doigt. Et vous vous restiez debout, a attendre que ce supplice soit fini.

- «Alors, poufiasse, tu ne réponds pas à Sahi-chan?!» Une de ces groupies l'avait dit et regardée avec dédain.

Elle s'approcha de vous, prête à vous gifler, mais une main retenant son poignet s'interposa.

Vous avez tout de suite reconnue cette main avec des bandages sur les doigts.

Vous n'avez même pas put regardez Midorima, tellement vous aviez honte de vous. Takao était à côté de lui, venant d'arriver en déambulant au milieu du troupeau de personnes. Vous avez décidée de relever la tête, pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Le vert tenait un air grave, tandis que le noiraud fronçait des sourcils.

- «Qu'est-ce que tu comptait faire?» Son ton dure définissait dans sa voix de la colère vis-à-vis de tous ceux qui s'en était pris à vous.

Vous avez regardée Midorima, surprise. Ses yeux étaient cachés par ses cheveux, mais on pouvait voir qu'il était fou de rage. Il... Vous aidez?

L'étudiante tira sa main de l'emprise du vert, et retourna au près du jeune Sahiko.

«Oh? On vient te protéger, comme c'est mignon! C'est ton petit-ami?»

«C'est impossible, il est trop bien pour elle!» Une des filles de l'assemblée l'avait regardée comme un morceau de viande prêt à être dégusté avec gourmandise.

"Dégage avec tes minous, avant que je te casse le nez." Midorima avait parlé à Sahiko.

Tout le monde se tut. Votre cœur se serrait. Vous avez regardée Midorima, séchée vos larmes tombées par les paroles blessantes des lycéens.

Midorima vous protégeait.

- «Midori ...»

- «Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?!» Il lui a demandé de nouveau, sans même vous lancer un regard.

Sahiko essayait de faire une expression furieuse, mais elle fût remplacée rapidement par la peur, étant donné que Takao lui lançait un regard meurtrier.

Vous avez contemplée le groupe se dissoudre peu à peu. Vous marchez vers Midorima. Sans même y penser deux fois, vous l'étreignez avec l'espoir qu'il vous reste.

- «Merci... Merci beaucoup... Midorima-kun...»

Il rougit fortement, remonta ses lunettes et lâcha un juron pour faire partir la chaleur sur ses joues.

"Pourquoi tu te laisses intimider comme ça?» Takao prit un air soucieux.

Vous avez préférée enfouir votre tête dans les bras de Midorima au lieu de répondre.

Il soupira. Il vaut mieux contourner le sujet pour l'instant. Il finit par sourire à vous deux, et a annoncé qu'il rentrait chez lui.

«Shin-chan! Je te laisse la brouette, comme ça tu ramènes _-chan en même temps!" Puis il partit, souriant comme à son habitude.

Vous vous laissez basculer sur l'oreiller moelleux qui était sur la brouette. Vous regardez le dos de Midorima alors qu'il était sur le vélo, en train de vous ramener chez vous.

«Quand je pense que c'est bien Midorima qui pédale...» Vous souriez bêtement, face à la scène qui se déroule devant vos yeux. Vous prenez la parole:

«Midorima-kun ...» Il se retourna. «Merci de m'avoir... Aidée. Je te considère comme... Enfin... Mon sauveur en quelques sortes!» Vous sortez le plus beau des sourires que vous avez. Après tout, c'est pas tout les jours que l'on voit ce sourire. Ce sourire heureux sur vos lèvres.

Il vous regarda sur le côté. Evidemment, comme tout Tsundere qui se respecte, Midorima rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

«Promets-moi juste que quand je ne suis pas là, tu prendras soin de toi. Et je t'amènerai au lycée le matin maintenant.»

Vous avez sourie. Vous avez écoutée ses paroles de sa voix sensuelle. «Promets-moi». Ces mots tournaient dans votre tête. Serait-il... Amis à partir de maintenant? Votre cœur bondit dans votre poitrine tellement le bonheur était intense pour vous. Un frisson caressa votre peau.

«Je t'attendrais...Shin-chan...» Il bouda quand il entendu ce surnom qu'il déteste. C'était tellement mignon!

Vous êtes enfin arrivée chez vous, il s'arrêta. Vous descendez, posez les pieds par terre. Il vous salua de la main, mais...

- «Attends!»

Il n'était pas encore partit. Heureusement pour vous. Vous lui donnez un petit bout de papier, il a écrit quelque chose dessus.

- «Tiens, prends ça. A demain, Shin-chan!»

Puis il partit.

_**Jeudi 21 novembre, Maison de la famille Midorima, 13h42**_

Midorima arriva enfin chez lui. Il posa la brouette dans son garage, et partir dans sa maison. Il s'installa dans sa chambre, prêt à faire ces devoirs, puis le souvenir du petit mot que vous lui aviez laissée revenu dans ces pensées. Il chercha dans la poche de son uniforme. Il le déballa, puis il lit:

_**«Voici mon numéro: 0345621340 ;)**_

_**J'espère faire plus connaissance avec toi, Shin-chan...**_

_**A demain!»**_

Midorima referma le papier vivement. Décidément, il ne s'en sort jamais avec les filles.

Ré


End file.
